dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Barry Navoz (Dromedeverse)
}} Barry Navoz / Ion Boy is... Powers, weaknesses, and equipment Powers Weaknesses Accessories Character bio Early life Barry Reily Navoz was born to Matt and Jennett Navoz in Idaho in 1996. Little is known about his early life, except that he and his family moved to Giddewaltz in Delaware when he was 15. Barry was always a well-meaning individual; but his clumsiness, stuttering, and frequent lack of self-confidence meant he would frequently get bullied - and was usually rejected by gals. His affinity for studying chemistry often got him teased that he would become a drug dealer, a claim he frequently dismissed and took offense to. Heading off to college Shortly after he got out of high school, Barry tried to get enrolled at the local university. He rode his bike around periodically in town while waiting to hear about admissions. However, a party was going on at a fraternity house near campus. Barry was biking past it after seeing a movie, when the bolt to the rear axle to his bike snapped in half. He was invited inside the house, where a party was going on. Arrest During the festivities, one of the frat boys pulled out a wire and tripped Barry while he wasn't looking. This caused his drink to fly out of his hand and hit a gal in the face. She then fell over in shock and stepped on a cat. The cat jumped out the window and caused a car to swerve and lose control. That car then crashed into a pole and knocked it over - right as the Gnatmobile was driving through. The Gnat was seriously injured, but survived. Police arrived, and the frat boys didn't hesitate to blame everything on Barry. He tried to come to the Gnat's rescue, but was stopped by the frat boys who tried to pin all the blame on him for what happened. Conviction and sentence Barry was unable to reach home when he tried to call, as he learned that his entire family had died while he was in jail. His attempts to find a lawyer wound up with him getting one from the law firm of Stidney and Komach, who promptly lost the case for him. He was sentenced to 3 years plus labor at Camelorum Correctional, and soon found himself in a holding cell along with Candace, Carly, Emily, Katrina, Melinda, and more. Life at Camelorum Barry found himself surprisingly one of very few men incarcerated at Camelorum, the only other male inmates of importance at first being Joe Hammerstein and Phil Funzel. The male population would grow, however, with the addition of Wycliffe, Huss, Calvin, Zwingli, Shrapnel, Mauve Puma, Belf, Beat-Drop, and Eurodance. On his manual labor assignments, Barry would often strive to improve his standing with locals and become more coordinated, and fix his bad luck. He also tries to find a way to win over Carly's heart - before she reveals to him that he already has it. In spite this, he has tried to flirt with her several times unsuccessfully. At one point, Barry even intended to propose marriage to Carly - but Candace felt it would be too soon. She turns him into a horseradish for five hours, to keep him from embarrassing himself even worse. Barry would often be among the first to find clues of something, yet was often the last one anyone believed. He was one of the first after Androida to suspect that Tobey was in the area when he and the girls were sent to put sandbags near the river. He would most often be placed on assignments with Carly, Emily, Annie, and Candace, though he did sometimes get sent out on missions with other teams. Apart from his chemistry pursuits with the Jens, and his trying to win over Carly's affections, Barry himself rarely became the center of any major unfolding plots early on in his sentence. Outside his clique of mostly girls, he was able to coast along barely even noticed by anyone - in spite being one of the few male inmates at the facility. Camelry conjoining Barry's life is transformed forever after Xiboruty attacks Camelorum Correctional and makes off with Carly and Emily as his hostages. Barry's futile attempts to protect Carly after the guards failed to leads to him getting face-sucked by an angered Xiboruty, who then also abducts the Jens. About 60 or so other prisoners are killed during the evil alien and his minions' raid on the facility. A few guards are also killed, and others injured. While Candace tends to some of the injured guards with help from other prisoners and guards, Beatrice Index and Luin Kim help get Barry to the medical ward for evaluation. Stan Woudean informs the mayor of the situation, and then calls in Johnny and Jackie to discuss their "Camelry Initiative." It takes very little time after he awakes in the medical ward, before Barry discovers that he can turn green and make other prisoners vomit if they mess with him. Luin, advancing her friendly rivalry with Jenny Jane, runs a few quick tests and determines that Barry has a variety of powers after surviving his encounter with Xiboruty. They determine that Xomification into one of Xiboruty's minions requires a secondary process of the face-sucking routine, one Xiboruty often neglects to do because he is always in such a hurry. The incomplete process has a 50-50 chance of either killing the victim or giving them powers. Barry finds himself able to hover, manipulate ionic chemistry of multiple types, understand intuitively various chemical equations, and even discovers that his clumsiness has been significantly reduced. Filled with newfound confidence, he joins Candace and Janet in signing up for Johnny and Jackie's new team: the Camelry. He is assigned the code name of "Ion Boy", and vows to rescue Carly at whatever the cost. In spite his best, Barry is unable to deal the final blow against Xiboruty. However, he does keep the alien maniac at bay while Candace and Carly try out a trick to give Carly more control of her power. Carly heals Candace from a near-fatal wound, and then springs into action as "Maddening Rod." This in turn also keeps the very powerful Xiboruty at bay, along with the 20s Altered Judo Iguanas and the other Camelry members who aren't incapacitated. However, it is the Jens that deliver the fatal blow. This is after they escape his captivity and steal some of his weaponry to use against him. They wind up killing him with the same weapon that he used to kill the female Xomian that is later revealed to have been the donor of the second half of Carly's powers, following Xiboruty himself. Due to this, the Jens are dubbed the "Jen in Black." Jen in Black and Camelry action figures immediately begin going into production, with babies across town receiving Lemon Witch and Ion Boy-themed dolls that resemble Raggedy Ann and Andy. The Camelry members also receive offers from toy companies for various dolls and action figures based on their likenesses, from Barbie-esque to GI Joe-esque and more. It's shortly after Barry's role in the Camelry's defeating Xiboruty that Carly professes to Barry that she loves him back. However, she warns him that it will be a while before they can safely be as deep a close couple as he desires. The couple become a bridge of sorts, allowing Jenny Jane and Luin to put aside their differences more. Barry and Carly prove useful additions to Camelorum's science team. Life post-Xiboruty Life gets easier for Barry for quite a while, in spite still being in prison. He and the Camelry get frequent assignments involving saving the town from various disasters, and he grows to love his newfound role as a superhero. He also notices that with his newfound relationship with Carly and his newfound self-confidence, he also begins gaining more respect around town. However, a scared straight program that sends several troubled kids to Camelorum for a day runs into some issues when the kids attack the Camelry. Forced to use his powers, Barry causes several of his assailants to suffer symptoms typical of gastroenteritis. Outside of this incident, Barry begins to receive hope that life will look upward for him. However, he does have to... ''Rampage of Utkitroll'' '' poster, featuring Ion Boy and several other Camelry members.]] Infuriated by Xiboruty's failure, his cousin Xironooti takes over control of Xiboruty's operations that haven't been seized by the Camelry and the Jens. One of the first challenges he creates for the city's defenses is to create a man-troll-duck-android hybrid monster dubbed "Utkitroll" to terrorize the city. With Laney the Laughable looking to retire from the Camelry, the Jens prepare Carly and Emily to officially join the team as Maddening Rod and Semaphore. Bonny also joins, as Gummibabe. When Candace is temporarily incapacitated with a laughing spell, and Xironooti further causes mayhem by distracting the prisoners by forcing Katrina and Melinda to fight each other; Barry steps up his game as Ion Boy to hold the Camelry together until his teammates can operate at full strength. Luin gives some enhancements to Beatrice so she can become the "Pink Dodo," giving the Camelry that much extra boost to thwart their new threats. However; the entire Camelry is given extra challenges when Xironooti traps the Judo Iguanas, Spatula, Beat-Drop, Eurodance, Heron, June, and Shrapnel in Pocket 5. It is shortly after the defeat of Utkitroll that Stan informs Barry that he will be among the many being considered for movement to the Halfway House when it's built. Battling Shakesbear It's not long after Utkitroll is defeated that Xironooti begins creating other monsters to replace him. One of the first of these is the Shakesbear, a Shakespeare-inspired bear monster that desires to ruin children's incentive to learn anything. The Camelry protects Dromedary Heights Elementary School from him on the opening day of classes in late August. This proves to be Laney's final battle with the Camelry, with Janet also considering quitting once she gets cleared for release from Camelorum. By this point in time, Barry's skills at being Ion Boy have improved dramatically. ''Lightning Hobo: Friendly Competition'' Megafocus Ion Boy image here. Freedom Personality Development Inspiration Visual appearance Appearances in other media See also * Camelorum Adventures * Maddening Rod * Semaphore * Lightning Hobo External links * Ion Boy at MAA Fanfic Universe Wiki * Ion Boy for download for The Sims 4 at Mod The Sims * "Ditch Diggers" original panel by Anghel at DeviantArt Category: Camelorum Adventures Category: Incarcerated heroes Category: Team M-Pod Category:Characters